Kimi no shirenai monogatari
by Shion Namikaze
Summary: please read


Kimi no shirenai monogatari  
( the story you don't know )

Disclaimer: Yamaha Crypton Future Media  
Author : Shion_Namikaze  
Char : Shion (Kaito) /Miku ( Vocaloid )  
Genre: Hurt  
Rate: K-T

~ Enjoy Reading ~

Malam ini mengingatkan ku pada saat itu, ya saat yang paling menyenangkan dalam hidupku. Walau pun itu hanya sekejap, tetapi saat itu benar-benar membekas dalam ingatan ku. Hey kau, apakah kau masih ingat saat itu? Saat kau mengajukan tantangan yang menurutku tidak berguna itu? Kau berkata …  
_ " Hey hari ini cerah, ayo kita pergi melihat bintang?"  
"Apa menariknya dari melihat bintang?"  
"Ayo lah ini benar-benar menyenangkan,kau tidak akan menyesal!"  
"Kurasa itu bukan ide buruk juga"_

Saat itu benar-benar menyenangkan, kita bergurau dan berjalan sambil membawa lentera dijalan kecil yang gelap menuju puncak gunung itu. Kita seperti orang tolol tertawa terbahak-bahak. Ya benar-benar menyenangkan.

Aku masih ingat, dipuncak gunung itu kau langsung terduduk dan mengadahkan wajahmu menghadap langit yang bertabur bintang.  
_" Wahh disini benar-benar indah"  
" Benarkan? kau tidak menyesal setelah datang kesini"  
"Hmm.."  
" Hey lihat, itu Deneb, Altair, dan Vega"  
"Wahhhh….., Ah… dan itu Orihime-sama?"  
"Yup"  
"Ahh…. Tapi mana Hikoboshi-sama?"  
" Kau tidak akan menemukannya pada saat ini"  
" hah… tapi bagaimana dengan Orihime-sama, jika tidak ada Hikoboshi-sama? Apa dia tidak kesepian?  
" Aku tidak tau" _

Kau tau? Disampingmu yang sedang menatap bintang, aku benar-benar tidak bisa mengatakan apa pun tentang perasaanku padamu. Ahh aku masih ingat saat aku mengajukan suatu pertanyaan padamu.  
_" Hey Shion, ngomong-ngomong tentang Orihime-sama dan Hikoboshi-sama"  
"Hn"  
"Aku punya pertanyaan"  
"Apa?"  
"Bagaimana jika kau menjadi Hikoboshi-sama? Apa kau akan kesepian karena tidak bisa bertemu dengan Orihime-sama?"  
" Hm….. mungkin?"  
" Ne…. kenapa jawabanya hanya mungkin?"  
"Bagaimana dengan mu?"  
"aku benar-benar akan kesepian"_

Ahh… saat itu aku benar-benar berharap aku adalah Orihime-sama bagimu, Ahh aku benar-benar bodoh, itu tentu saja tidak mungkin, ya kan? Kau benar-benar sempurna. Aku menyadarinya, aku ini bodoh tidak sepadan dengan dirimu yang sempurna itu, kau tidak akan pernah terjangkau oleh diri ku yang bodoh ini, " ah… ini benar-benar tidak berguna, jangan menangis" itu yang kukatakan pada diriku sendiri.

Selama musim panas kegiatan melihat bintang menjadi sebuah kebiasaan bagi kita, hampir setiap hari kau selalu memintaku menemani mu melihat bintang, hahh…. Dan bodohnya, aku selalu menyetujui ajakan mu.

Semakin lama, semakin lama, semakin lama perasaanku pada mu tumbuh semakin besar. Ya aku menyadarinya, ahh… aku terlalu pengecut untuk mengatakan segalanya, aku menyembunyikan segalanya, aku berakting seakan-akan aku tak tertarik pada mu,Tapi… itu hanya menumbuhkan rasa sakit dihatiku.

Aku berkata pada diriku sendiri " ah… begini pun tak apa, hanya berada disamping nya pun aku sudah cukup". Hari demi hari pun berlalu, dan saat itu hal benar-benar aku takutkan pun terjadi, saat dimana aku benar-benar tidak bisa berada disampingmu lagi. Hari itu, saat Festival Tanabata kita bertemu untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Kau tahu? Sebenarnya saat Festival Tanabata, aku akan mengatakan segalanya, tentang perasaan ku padamu. Ahh…. Aku masih ingat saat itu di puncak gunung itu, seperti yang biasanya kau lakukan kau langsung terduduk dan mengadahkan wajah mu menghadap langit, dan aku hanya berdiri memandangimu. Tiba – tiba kau berkata sambil menunjuk bintang

" _Mereka benar-benar indah kan?"  
" Yap"  
" Ahhh….. mereka tidak membuatku bosan untuk memandangnya"  
" hm…._

_~ hening~_

" _Sebenarnya…"  
" Sebenarnya…"  
" Hahhahah kau duluan"  
" Kau saja"_

" _Sebenarnya aku akan pergi"  
" Pergi?"  
" Ya"  
" Kemana?"  
" Hm.. London"  
" London? Tapi kenapa?"  
" Ya, ayah ku mengajak ku untuk tinggal bersamanya, kau kan tau aku ingin menjadi seorang pengacara yang hebat, universitas disana bagus-bagus, dan inilah kesempatanku"  
" Ya aku mengerti, kapan kau akan pergi"  
"Besok"  
" Secepat itu?"  
" Ya, ayah bilang lebih cepat lebih baik"_

_~Hening~_

" _Ah… ngomong-ngomong tadi kau mau bilang apa?"  
" Eh? Hm…. Tidak jadi"  
" Nani..? ada apa?"  
" Ti..ti..tidak ada apa-apa kok"  
" __**H-o-u-n-t-o N-i**__?"  
" Sungguh tidak ada apa-apa"  
" Tidak apa bicarakan saja, aku tidak akan marah"  
" Em…. Etto…. Sebenarnya….."  
"Sebenarnya…..?"  
" Em… sebenarnya….."  
" ya?"  
" Aku lupa"  
" Eh? LUPA?"  
" Hehehe Gomen ne"  
" Hah kalau kau memang tak ingin mengatakannya ya sudahlah"_

Keesokan harinya kau pergi, ke tempat yang tak bisa ku jangkau, hah… bodohnya aku, aku benar-benar menyesal, kenapa saat itu aku tidak mengatakan perasaan ku yang sebenarnya pada mu. Hah.. aku benar-benar menyesal. Kau tau? Perasaan ini begitu menyesakan, hah benar-benar merepotkan. Tapi apa kau tau? sampai saat ini perasaan itu masih ada, dan perasaan itu tumbuh semakin besar.

Mungkin saat ini kau sudah melupakan ku, tapi aku masih mengingatmu. Aku masih ingat, cara mu tertawa, ekspresi mu saat kau marah, Kejailan – kejailan mu, hahaha kepedulianmu, kebodohan mu, dan yang paling ku ingat adalah…. Saat kau tersenyum.

Hah… Aku yakin kita pasti akan bertemu lagi, entah 3 tahun, 5 tahun, 10 tahun, atau mungkin juga 100 tahun lagi. Dan pada saat itu aku pasti akan mengatakan perasaan ku yang sebenarnya pada mu. Aku yakin saat itu akan datang.

~Omake~

Seorang gadis berambut Hijau berkucir dua, duduk didepan teras rumahnya sambil mengadahkan wajahnya menatap langit berbintang, tiba-tiba terdengar suara seorang wanita berteriak memanggil namanya

" MIKU….. KENAPA KAU DILUAR MALAM- MALAM, CEPAT MASUK NANTI KAU SAKIT"

Gadis itu menolehkan kepalanya dan tersenyum

" YA KA-SAN"

~ Author Note ~

~Review or Flame~

Please


End file.
